This invention relates generally to head restraints or supports, and more particularly to multifunctional restraints.
When travelers on commercial aircraft and other means of transportation attempt to doze or sleep in their chairs or seats, muscle relaxation leads to head twisting to the left or right which interrupts such attempts. Accordingly, there is a need for a means to overcome this problem so that travelers can gain needed rest.